For production systems that mount components onto circuit boards using component mounters, various component mounting related applications are used. Component mounting related applications are, for example, applications for creating part data used for component image recognition, applications for specifying system settings, applications to assist production, applications for advancing and monitoring production, and applications for editing production jobs. At production sites, multiple operators (users) use these component mounting related applications to create part data for component image recognition, specify system settings, assist production, advance and monitor production, and edit production jobs.
As it is necessary for administrators to manage authority for each function of component mounting related applications that is performable by accounts to which each operator is assigned, it is known for administrators to manage authority for each function of component mounting related applications that is performable by each group to which accounts with the same authority belong (Refer to Patent Literature 1).